


Calm after the storm

by Wild_Quetzal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Quetzal/pseuds/Wild_Quetzal
Summary: The war finished. Lance still has to deal with the sacrifice of Allura. Keith doesn't know how much he'll be able to contain his feelings for Lance. They decide to travel together to different places on Earth. Maybe this will help both to heal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way to say goodbye to this characters that have meant so much for my life. I feel that they deserved better and this is my attempt to give them a happier ending.  
> This is how I'll heal my own wounds post season 8 and hopefully if someone reads this may found some happiness too.
> 
> I owe so much to this fandom, this is my way to compensate  
> (Sorry if there are mistakes, English isn't my first idiom, but I'm trying my best)

# Calm after the storm

### Chapter 1

Lance was staring at that beautiful altean flower. It remembered him to her eyes, filled with the wonder of a whole galaxy. In the space he saw wonderful things but definitely the most breathtaking were Allura’s eyes.

Lance was standing in the field behind his home. Inside the house their parents were resting from the everyday activities in the farm. The sunset passed fast, soon everything turned into a dark dome with the stars of the galaxy in the middle. This was specially hard for Lance. All that stars remembered him his adventures: all the good moments but also all the sacrifices and, obviously, Allura. He promised himself that he would be ok eventually. But that was really hard. Every night the stars told him that the sacrifice of Allura was worthy but also that he could never see her again. The altean marks were also a reminder of all that. He was starting to wonder if they were a curse, one that he loved.

That night seemed to be as any other night. Calmed. But then a point of light that seemed to get closer appear in the horizon. Lance boggled at the point of light when he recognized it as a ship. The war was over but his instincts were still with him. It was a small galra ship. Suddenly he felt like in the past: in constant aware of danger.

The ship stoped near him. In this days no one needed the red paladin anymore, so no one search for him either. So who could be? The door opened and someone descended from it. He couldn’t see their face because of the darkness but, somehow, that silhouette was familiar. The grizzled* silhouette got closer to him.  
“Aren’t you gonna say hi to your old team leader?” Said the silhouette.  
“Keith!”   
A suddenly impulse that neither of them was expecting made him ran into Keith’s arms.  
“When was the last time we met, man?!” Lance said laughing in the middle of the hug.  
“I guess a couple of months ago…”  
“What are you talking about? It was in the Allura’s anniversary!” Allura’s name hurt when the word came out of his mouth.  
“Oh” Keith smiled “You’re right. I’ve been so busy with the charity at the Blade of marmora. We’ve helped so many people but I felt like I needed a rest.”   
“Yeah, buddy. You never really took a rest after the war. And, you know what? You’re in the perfect place for it!”

Suddenly they realized they were still hugging. Maybe that hug lasted for so long. They break away in an awkward laughing. The both of them were happy. Not only happy, they felt some kind of relief inside them. Lance had something else to think about besides of the image of Allura. Maybe that was what he needed.

“Do you want to go inside the house?”  
Keith’s nodded.

They went inside the house. Keith didn’t bring any other clothes apart from his space suit and he didn’t need it anymore, so Lance lend him some clothes. Meanwhile Keith was changing his clothes, Lance was preparing two teas with the herbs from the garden.

Lance’s bathroom was kind of small but, as the rest of the house, it was full of color and decorated with tiny details the made it felt more cozy. Keith took the shirt that Lance lend him. The smell of the tanned boy was still in there. When the put on the shirt it also seemed that his warmth was there too. He looked at his reflex in the mirror. He wanted to hide his own smile from himself. Since Lance and him became closer in the final months of Voltron, Keith always felt like this: happy, relieved, full of joy and calm at the same time. Lance was his support, he helped him when no one else could neither himself. And he sort of feel that he was Lance’s support too. He knew what was the name of that feeling. But he didn’t want to admit it. In a certain way, if he said the name of it there was no turn back. The name of something implies it’s existence and Keith didn’t want that feeling to exist. Specially because he knew that Lance didn’t felt this way. In the past, when Keith felt like they were getting closer enough, Lance and Allura started their short and intense relationship. Keith didn’t want to interfere. Both of them were deeply in love and Keith was no one to be an obstacle for that. Maybe Lance wasn’t for him. Maybe Keith would find someone else with time and patience. Keith traveled through a thousand planets, he tried to be more friendly, to know more people, he tried to bond with the ones that seemed interested in him, he even had a few dates. But he never felt something like the feeling that appeared with Lance.

Going back to Earth was a hard decision. He knew that Lance was still dealing with the sacrifice of Allura. But in a certain way he felt like it was the right thing. Maybe together they could help each other to heal. Besides, it seemed that getting apart from Lance wasn’t helping him to forget. He wanted to stay close to Lance: to his beautiful blue eyes marked with the dust of sadness, to his soft skin, to those arms that he loved to be in between, to his voice, to his jokes, to his whole being. He wanted to be with him even if they could never be anything else than friends. That was enough.

Both of them went upstairs to Lance’s bedroom. The house was quiet and everybody was sleeping. They sat on the bed trying to not spill the content of the mug. Keith took a sip of tea, that calmed his nerves.  
“So you just came here to visit Earth?” said Lance “I mean... do you have a plan?”  
Keith snorted.  
“Not because I used to be the black paladin means that I always have a plan, you know?”  
“So you just came here randomly?” said Lance with a grin.  
“No... well... I knew I wanted to come and so I did. I visited Shiro earlier and then I came here. But what I mean is that I don’t know what else I’m going to do…”

Keith realized that maybe he wouldn’t be able to stay with Lance as he expected. It wasn’t like he would just stick to him and not going apart. He couldn’t just start to live in his house or anything like that. He felt so stupid. Maybe he could be able to be with him just for this little time.

Lance noticed that Keith was just staring at the tea with some melancholy that really didn’t fit with those gorgeous purple eyes.  
“Are you ok, Keith?”  
“I... yeah... I’m ok... I was just…”  
“You know what? We’re going on a trip!”  
“What?”  
“Yeah! You need something to do and I need it to! Besides I’m sure that you don’t know many places on Earth.”

Keith felt his heart stop and then start to beat faster. He couldn’t believe he was going to be in a trip with Lance. Just the two of them.   
“Actually I really would like that…” said with a grin and a dreamy sparkle on his eyes.  
Lance giggled a bit when he looked at Keith.  
“I would like it too... I’m already thinking where we could go! We’re definitely going to the beach... we can go to multiple places! How long are you going to stay?”  
“I... don’t really have a defined time…”  
“Woah, Keith, I would say that I’m impressed but the truth is that you’re very impulsive most of the time” he laughed “we’re starting tomorrow!”

Keith could feel his whole being almost vibrating from the expectation. Seeing Lance all exited was the most beautiful thing in the universe. Specially after seeing his eyes full of sorrow when he arrived. The gloom in his factions wasn’t gone at all but at least now it was shaded with enthusiasm and expectation.  
  
——

Keith was having the breakfast with Lance’s family. It was Sunday, when Veronica and Acxa used to visit the family. Both girls started dating a while ago and their love was so strong that they decided to move together. Their life divided in helping the Garrison and going to outer space to diplomatic missions and sometimes to help The Blade of Marmora. Acxa was surprised when she saw Keith going down stairs from Lance’s bedroom.  
“I thought you were with Krolia, Keith” her surprise was only able to be seen through her eyes, her tone was serious.  
“What did you two were doing in Lance’s bedroom” said Veronica with a mischievous grin.  
“I arrived last night” Keith was trying to stay calmed “so Lance let me stay in his room, we didn’t want to wake you up that late.”  
“I see...” Veronica laughed.  
“And my mother went with Kolivan to organize some events in the Blade, and I really needed a rest”  
Acxa nodded while Lance threw a huffy gaze.  
“Muy graciosa, Veronica” murmured Lance.

The Cuban boy let his friend engage with the couple and the rest of the family while they were eating breakfast. Meanwhile he started to pack the luggage. He didn’t knew if he was anxious or maybe he just was really excited for going to that trip with Keith. He wanted to start it right now. As soon as possible.

There was nothing to compare with his family, they were his home, he belonged to them. But they never really could understand him. They didn’t knew what was like to fight in a war, to have the responsibility of saving the whole eternity. They could never imagine other realities, other realities being destructed. The could never feel something barely near to have to let the love of your life sacrifice herself to save every single being. They never could feel the impotence of wanting to tell her no, to hug her and never let her go; the impotence of knowing that it was the only way, that her sacrifice was necessary. That is too heavy to care for a single and mortal heart. His family did all for supporting him even if they couldn’t understand him. But Keith...

But somehow Keith always was there and he always seemed to understand him. He always knew he could count on him. Lance knew that staying with the mullet boy was going to do something good for his heart. Maybe he didn’t think it with those words but he definitely felt it in his soul. Sometimes you feel things that the words aren’t enough to describe, they seem so small, such as pain, but also as love.

That’s why he needed to go with Keith. He packed things for both of them, since Keith just brought himself to this visit. He finished soon. He went down stairs.   
“Where are you going, cariño?” His mom asked.  
“Hey, everyone!” Shouted Lance with enthusiasm “Keith and I are having a vacation”

All the family blinked at the sudden revelation. But then everyone seemed to be ok bombarding them with questions: “Where are you going?” “You going to the beach?” “Will you see the northern lights?” “How long will you be on the trip?” “When will you come back?” “Are you inviting your other friends?” “Did you planned this or is this impromptu?”...

Keith and Lance tried to explain most of questions but they ended up contradicting each other. At that moment all the family realized that they didn’t have any idea of anything and they were just improvising, but somehow they could see how both were excited and really wanted to go.

“It’s ok, boys” said Lance’s mom with a calmed smile that made both to stop arguing in a desperate try for getting along the two stories “just go and don’t forget to take photos.”

The ex-paladins said goodbye awkwardly to everyone. After they finally went out of the house, Veronica giggled.  
“I’ve never seen them acting like that, honey, do you?” asked Veronica.  
“Neither do I” said Acxa “but I’m sure they’re going to have a great time together, maybe that’s what they need.  
“Why you think that?”  
“Sometimes Keith sighs so much”


	2. Chapter 2

### Chapter 2

Maybe Keith and Lance didn’t know where to go or at least where to go first, but they definitely knew that they wanted to go to many places. They put the luggage in the galra ship and Keith turned it on while Lance was saying goodbye to Kaltenecker . That made him think in Kosmo. Surely Kosmo was having a great time with Shiro and the new dog he adopted, maybe he couldn’t teleport but he seemed to be a great company for Kosmo.

Finally Lance boarded the ship.   
“So, where do you want to go first, sharpshooter? Do you want to take turns for deciding the places?”  
“Well, yeah! But don’t you want to decide first since you’re the one that’s visiting Earth?”  
“Yeah, but I can’t decide yet...”  
The field looked specially stunning that day. Living there was incredible. It was like the reign of calm. For a soul that has passed through that much, that was the perfect place. A place to think and feel. They started to leave the site behind.  
“In that case” said Lance trying to contain the excitement “let’s go to the beach!”  
“Sounds great!”

The ship flew up and suddenly everything turned small. That was a thing that Lance sort of missed from his old life... traveling through the skies. It wasn’t like with his lion, but at least the view was still incredible.  
“This brings me so much memories” said Lance.  
“Remember when we found the blue lion? That was a painful trip” said full of hilarity.   
Lance laughed until the glimpse of Allura appeared in his mind.  
“Yes... and then we met Allura”  
A shadow covered the brightness in his eyes.   
“How... how do you feel about that?” Keith asked, not sure about if talking about it was ok.  
“Yeah...” Lance took a deep breath “I’m much better now... it’s just that sometimes...”  
“You miss her”  
“Yeah”  
Keith understood that Lance didn’t wanted to talked about it, at least not now. Lance really didn’t wanted to talk about it, he didn’t wanted to ruin the trip so soon, or make it awkward. Keith wanted to say that everybody misses her, but he knew that no one missed her like Lance did. So he just grab Lance’s hand and gave him a little squeeze while he stared at him with a small grin. Lance felt a growing warmth inside him.

By that time the beach was near them. Of course they weren’t traveling so fast but even so, the distances flying were so much shorter. They could see the ocean and the rocks and the sand.   
“Keith!” Yelled Lance “We’re here!”   
Keith just loved to see him smiling. He wished he could take away all his suffer, he didn’t deserved, he was a hero and heroes deserve rewards, not punishment. That wasn’t a fairytale, war cost so much.

When they descended Lance opened the door and threw himself into the sand. Then he ran to the ocean while he took off almost all his clothes. Those flew with the wind and finally landed on the sand. Keith was amazed with the enthusiasm of Lance, he couldn’t help but laugh too. Keith walked near the water where Lance was already swimming. Keith took off his shoes and let his feet feel the fresh water.  
“You’re crazy, Lance” Keith snorted.  
“I know you like it, mullet”  
“Well this is my first time in the Earth’s ocean”  
Lance’s mouth agape with incredulity.  
“Keith!” He shouted “I cant believe it!”  
“Well it’s the truth”  
“Then I’m gonna make it unforgettable for you! Come on!”

Without thinking, Lance grabbed Keith’s wrist and pulled him into the water. The moment was so spontaneous that Keith pushed Lance too, so the both fell obstreperously. When Lance could emerge from water all that he could see was a disoriented Keith trying to find the light behind a curtain of black wet hair sticked to his face. This time Lance let himself cackle loudly, he didn’t care about the salty flavor of the water in his lips.

And Keith didn’t care about the subtle stinging in his eyes when Lance, still laughing, moved his hair away so he could see again. There was Lance, outside the darkness. Keith didn’t know how much longer he could contain his feeling for the boy. Those lips...  
“Keith! You’re sunburnt already?! We literally just arrived!”  
“I... I guess my skin is not used to this kind of sun anymore” mumbled Keith trying to hide his blush.

They spend almost all day at the beach. As the sun arrived to the zenith the temperature of water became warm. They played in the water for a couple of hours, and also they remembered the little battle of snowballs (at least they looked like snowballs) in space. Both of them grew so much since then. After some time they went to rest on the sand to stare at the sky.   
“I can’t believe we spent that much time there” said Lance “it almost feels like a dream somehow... but it feels so real at the same time.”  
“I couldn’t have imagined that we would live something like that”  
“I know...”  
They kept silence for some time. The silence with Lance never felt uncomfortable. It was something natural between them.

The sun was starting to hide under the horizon. The clouds looked like they were on fire. At the top of the sky, the stars were starting to show. The ocean was filled with small golden lines that moved their glow at the rhythm of the breeze. Keith saw so much impressing things in other galaxies and in other universes but he was glad that he could still be amazed with the small things.  
“So, did you liked the ocean, Keith?”  
“Completely, and I had the best guide”  
“It’s a honor, Mr. Kogane” said Lance with a grin.

They enjoyed the sunset until everything went dark. Then the both came back to the ship, where they decided to pass the night until the next day.   
“Have you decided where do you want to go tomorrow?”  
“Yes” said Keith, proud of himself “but I won’t tell you until the sun rises.”  
“What?! Why?!”  
Keith chuckled.  
“Didn’t you learned anything? Patience yields focus, Lance”  
“That’s unfair! It doesn’t apply right now.”  
“I know, but it’s because is a surprise”  
Lance stared at him suspiciously.  
“Okay then”

The pair slept in their sits. Lance fell asleep first. Before Keith could go into his own dreams, he stared at Lance breathe. It was constant and calmed. Seeing Lance that peaceful gave him serenity too. There was a time when being around Lance was disturbing, even annoying, but that was a long time ago, before he could know him better, before they bonded a bit, before Keith left Voltron for some time. He thought he had lost his opportunity... but now... maybe they have another one. He wasn’t sure. Lance seemed to be still struggling with Allura’s loss... Maybe Keith was thinking everything wrong. Maybe Lance would never know about his feelings. Keith looked at his tiny altean marks, when he saw them he saw Allura too.

He sighed. He was confused. But he couldn’t deny that this was the greatest day in a long time. Keith was still determined to give Lance the most wonderful surprise he could the next day. Keith fell asleep while he was watching the tanned boy, thinking how happy he felt with him by his side.

  
At the middle of the night Lance woke up for a few seconds, only to glance the half-galra boy that was turned towards him, dreaming about something secret. Lance slept again with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

### Chapter 3

Lance woke up because of the movement of the ship. The two boys were already in the air. Lance was still sleepy.  
“Hey, sleepy head” said Keith  
“Why are we leaving so early... wait! I have a better question, why did you woke up so early?”  
Keith just raised his shoulders.  
“Is that good the place we’re going?”  
“Well, I hope so” said Keith.  
“Haven’t you gone before?”  
“Well, no. I lived all my life in the desert, Lance, and then we went for a couple of years to the space.”  
“Oh, right” mumbled Lance trying to dissipate his sleepiness.  
“But we’ll go to take a meal first”  
In that moment Lance realized that he was starving.  
“That sounds amazing!”

They talked about their memories again. This time those were about Hunk and how much they missed his food. Now Hunk was happily being successful in his new chef life, specially because Shay decided that she wanted to stay with him, he couldn’t be more happy after that.  
“That’s true love, Keith” sighed Lance “Hunk and Shay where connected since the first time they met, and look at them now”  
“Yeah... I guess it’s true love”  
“What about you, Keith? Haven’t you found someone to be with? You know, in the romantic way”  
Lance’s words upset Keith, so he did an almost imperceptible jump and turned a glance into Lance only to abruptly turn again to the controls. Maybe that way Lance couldn’t read the feelings written in his look.  
“I...”  
Suddenly the place that he was looking for appeared. It was time to descend.  
“Look!” Keith shouted, relieved “This is the place!”  
Lance seemed to get distracted with the view.

They ended in a small café. The place was ornamented with large plants. There were a bouquet in each table, some of them weren’t from Earth. Since the planet joined the coalition there could be found some alien vegetables, animals and, obviously, persons. The atmosphere was calmed. There weren’t so many people, just a man reading a book in another language, Lance read the title: _La invención de Morel_.

The couple chose a table and Lance sat down while Keith went to order their breakfast. This was the second day of the trip and Lance couldn’t help to feel a bit nostalgic, he didn’t really know why. Everything he knew was that he didn’t want it to end. The last day on the beach was amazing. He would kept that moment in his heart, right in the nook where all the cherished memories lived. Keith came back with two coffees.   
“You will need energy for this place” said Keith with a grin.  
“You’re only trying to get me impatient, right, mullet?” Lance snorted.  
“Perhaps...”  
“Because you’re succeeding” he admitted “but that’s not good for you neither, you’re filling me with expectations!”  
“Oh, but you’re not that exigent, are you?”  
“Well, maybe you’ll find out later.” Lance crossed his arms, intending challenge Keith.  
“Anyway, I feel confident today” added Keith with a smirk.

What happened to that moody boy that used to fight with every time he provoked him? That was the dynamic during the first days of Voltron, maybe months. Keith grew so much since then. Not only he was bigger, cooler and grizzled, he was different now... the kind of different that liked Lance. The lone wolf was lost in the past. He used to smile much more now. Maybe Lance could have said that he never really noticed how with the light in his smile, Keith’s countenance turned dark everything around him, but that would be a lie.

They shared their breakfasts and then, quickly, went back to the ship. Keith said that the place was already near from there. And that was true. The flight lasted for only a couple of minutes at a regular velocity.

Keith started to descend into a deep forest. Actually it seemed more like a jungle, Lance wasn’t very sure. The trees were giant but kind of thin. There were so many colors that contrasted with the deep blue from the sky. The place seemed a bit like Olkarion but here everything was damp. Out of the ship lived a reign of harmonic sounds. There were thousands of hidden things that just added to the place a bit more of life. While they were still flying, Lance saw a tiny bird with green feathers that shone with multicolored light every time that it’s wings moved, besides, the tail was so long that seemed an attempt to copy the shape of the air.

When the couple went out of the ship, Lance felt even more amazed with all that nature. He smelled a thousand perfumes with one breathe. Keith’s heart fluttered with Lance’s amazed face.  
“Come on, Lance! We haven’t arrived to the exact point.” said Keith, aware of his success.  
“What?!” He yelled.  
“I told you to come with me.” Keith grabbed Lance’s hand gently and then he slightly pulled him so the both could start to walk into the right direction.

Inside, Keith was freaking out. He couldn’t believe he had done that. Take Lance’s hand?! That was too much for him. He didn’t wanted to see at Lance’s face, he didn’t want to know if he was disgusted or angry or confused. They walked for some meters like that and Lance still didn’t do anything to take back his hand. Maybe this was fine after all, Keith really hope it so.

Before Lance could see anything, he heard some water sounds. They arrived into a place surrounded by the trees. In the middle of the gap there was an irregular big hole in the ground.  
“So... you brought me to a pit?” He said, confused.  
“It’s more than just a pit, take a look.”

Lance got closer to the mysterious hole without finding something to expect. When he arrived almost to the edge a magnificent view found the way to move Lance’s heart. The hole was so much larger than he expected and also deeper. The vertical slope was surrounded by irregular walls of stone. Small trees and lianas hung from the multiple borders of the rocks from the wall. There was a lake at the bottom of the hole. Some lianas could touch the water. The intense blue remembered him to Luxia’s kingdom.  
“You will see why I chose this place.” Whispered Keith.

The both went down through a hidden stair. From the bottom of the place, the stones and the forest created a curious light effect.   
“This place” Keith began “reminds me to some of the places that we visited on space, I don’t know why exactly but I think that we’ll find the most special memory by sinking in the water.”

Lance did as told dived into a feeling that he couldn’t explain. The both entered into the warm water and let themselves to plunge. Keith was amazed by the crystalline water, blue at the same time.

Lance always loved water. This was his element, he always found himself with it. But this time was different in some way. As he swam deeper, he found that the strange lake didn’t seem to have a floor. In a moment he was surrounded by nothing, only blue. Lance felt like he was swimming in nothingness, but at the same time, that he was in the middle of everything. First, he remembered his connection with his lion, not the Red lion, that bond was different (and maybe stronger), but with the Blue lion. And also, it was similar to the connected consciousness of all existence, where he lost Allura. He felt pain for a second, those were forbidden memories in his heart. But, somehow, feel them again didn’t make him panic, instead he felt the sensation of a healing sore.

Outside was Keith, waiting for him.  
“I didn’t know you could hold your breath that longer.” smirked Keith.   
In response Lance hugged the astonished boy.  
“Thank you.” He whispered “Maybe I’ve never let you know how much I value that you care for me, I know I can count on you.”

The hug ended and they looked each other in the eyes.  
“Thanks to you, Lance.” said Keith with the kind of voice that you use when you’re trying to suppress meaningful words.  
Lance smiled at him.  
“This trip will be the best of our lives! We’re not even halfway!” He laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I highly recommend to listen the song while reading when the moment arrives*

### Chapter 4

“I’m not sure if this was a good idea, Keith” said Lance struggling to control his trembling.  
“M-me neither.” Keith seemed to shiver even more.

  
The wind at that altitude was way harder than at the bottom of the mountain. Even with their new jackets the cold found the way to enter inside their body. They could hear the wind’s echoes that seemed like low screams.

  
“I think this is enough” Lance mumbled “let’s go now, please.”  
Lance was worried about Keith, he seemed even paler than usual. He didn’t wanted anything bad happen to Keith.  
“I-I thought y-you wanted to see the t-top.”  
“And now I think that’s a mad idea, let’s go now.”

  
Lance griped Keith’s arm and the pair descended carefully, holding each other for not slipping with the snow. The life without their Voltron suits was definitely harder, otherwise they could simply fly down to the ground.  
Keith saw the way Lance looked at him. The worry in his eyes was evident. He wasn’t sure if that look liked him or not: in some way that meant that he cared about him too, but also he didn’t want to be seen as an injured, helpless creature.  
“You know I’ve passed through worse, right?” he grumped.  
“Totally, but that doesn’t mean I won’t care for you.”

Both came all the way back to the ship. This time Lance wanted to drive. Ever since Lance was a kid, his dream was to be a pilot. The sky was a mysterious place, you couldn’t touch it or going to it. The sky was almost an illusion, a beautiful illusion because behind that blue curtain was the space. Everything from only one perspective can be delusive, you need to round it and then going into it. For Lance, becoming a pilot meant solving a mystery. He worked so hard to be as good as he could. In his way to achieve his goal this mullet boy appeared and Lance simply felt his pride to implode. He didn’t want only to be a pilot, he wanted to be the best pilot ever and Keith looked more according to that. So he made him his rival.

“Now we really need to get warm again.” He told Keith while he was turning on the ship “Let me find a place for that... I’ll surround this area, here must be somewhere we can go.”  
Keith nodded.

The purple light filled the controls of the ship. They were already flying. Lance was happy that he didn’t forget how to drive this things.

Now he was right next to his old rival. Everything is delusive from only one perspective. Before, he didn’t know about Keith’s past or Keith’s personality. He didn’t know that the destiny was holding something huge for them. So when they got closer firstly he felt confused and then he felt good right beside him, he started to search always for Keith’s advice even after he left him for the Blade. They passed through much together.

“Hey! I see something!” Yelled Lance “Let’s go there!”  
Keith was so comfortable stucked to his sit that he didn’t even try to see the place through the window. So they entered without complaining.

Keith’s name echoed multiple times in his mind. This wasn’t the first time. A while ago he noticed how being with the mullet boy felt cozy. Also when Keith left he met the loneliness for the first time in his life, the rest of the team was still there but a part of him left with Keith that day. He wasn’t alone at all, there were the other paladins too but his connection wasn’t alike the one he had with Keith. Maybe that was the time something broke between them, Lance didn’t want to be hurt again so he wouldn’t let him.

“Here is so much noise.” said Keith a bit irked.  
“What are you talking about? It’s just music!”  
“Yeah, and people dancing...”  
“Don’t be a killjoy, mullet” He passed an arm over his shoulders and walked him to a table “Sit here while I bring something hot for us.”

They were in a small town near the mountain. Outside started to snow when they were making their failed attempt to climb till the peak. But inside was warm. Apparently this large room was one of the most popular in the town because it had hot drinks and music to dance in its great dance floor. The people danced in couples or alone, it didn’t really matter, everyone was having fun, even a couple of galra guys at the corner. Lance used to love dancing, he wondered if he still knew how to do it.

Keith crossed his arms, he always struggled to fit in this kind of places. The sighed and breathed deeply. He grappled to what the Blade taught him. He learned many things with his mother and one on them was how to calm down and don’t be hostile with the others. He made a few friends in the Blade keeping that in mind. This seemed to be a good place for keeping practicing that. So he exhaled and smiled kindly.

Lance asked for two hot chocolates. He gave Keith a glance. Was he... smiling? Ever since that trip began Lance saw Keith smile numerous times and every time he found inside himself a piece of that feeling that used to be present until he started dating Allura. He was used to deny it... but now... he wasn’t sure of what to do with it. Keith was... incredible. Surely he was brave, smart, kind, handsome, he always cared about him and so much more... but... he was also a guy, Lance had never liked a guy before, only girls. He knew that his family didn’t have a problem with that, their parents welcomed Acxa as if she was their own daughter, and he knew that they only wanted to see him happy. But... even so... it was kind of difficult to accept because that challenged his own image of himself. That wasn’t the only problem. Lance didn’t know if he wanted to love once more.

Keith could see Lance waiting for whatever he ordered. Maybe this music wasn’t so bad after all, the rhythms were kind of contagious, they were a mix of alien music and Earth music from all ages, many of them talked about love. A random girl approached Lance. She was pretty, she had long dark hair, a pointy nose and a curvy body. Actually she seemed nice. She told him something and he continued the conversation. Keith didn’t know if they were flirting or not but anyhow he felt something inside his chest squashed. Keith realized something... he didn’t even know if Lance was into guys. Maybe he was only into females. How could he be so dumb, maybe their love was hopeless since the beginning. Keith wasn’t jealous, he was only disappointed.

Keith was crazy if the thought that Lance wouldn’t notice the way that he was staring at him. The bitter in his eyes was as obvious as the sun in a clear day. When Lance peeked his gaze, he lost all the attention on the girl and stopped listening to her. That wasn’t intentional, it was almost unconscious. In that moment an oldie song started, one that Lance’s dad used to listen when he was a child.

_I gotta take a little time, a little time to think things over..._

Lance didn’t even knew if that song was meant for dancing, but he didn’t care at all. He knew in an impulse that he needed to dance it... with Keith.  
“I-I’m sorry” he said in a hurry to the girl “I gotta go!”

_Now this mountain I must climb..._

He ran after Keith and when he got there, he said as he offered his hand:  
“Well, hello, gentleman, that sour look doesn’t fit in your eyes and I think I know how to heal it so... would you like to dance?”  
“Lance, wha...?”  
“Just come here, Keith!” He interrupted.  
Lance pulled him from his sit and dragged him to the dance floor.

_In my life there’s been heartache and pain, I don’t know if I can face it again..._

“I don’t even know how to dance...” mumbled Keith all flustered.  
“I don’t care.” answered Lance fondly “Just follow me.”  
He placed Keith’s hands over his shoulders and approached him by taking him from the waist.

_I want to know what love is. I want you to show me..._

They danced slowly. They could feel the warm from each other’s body. They wobbled and shifted from side to side with a rhythm that seemed to be born somewhere between the both bodies. Keith didn’t want to see Lance’s eyes because if he did it... he knew that would be the end. Lance had no idea of what he was doing... was he in love with Keith? The music moved naturally their feet. Keith’s waist rubbed Lance’s hands in a constant slowness.

_I’ve got nowhere left to hide. It looks like love has finally found me..._

Both hearts beat rapidly. In a moment, trying to avoid their looks, their eyes crossed and, like if a strange force held them, they couldn’t apart that gaze from each other until the song’s end.

_I wanna feel it too..._

Now the both were brightly confused.


	5. Chapter 5

### Chapter 5

Lance couldn’t sleep. He sat near the ship where Keith was sleeping. The tall grass covered his feet. This was the first time in a long time that he wasn’t surrounded by that much of stars. He felt good, he felt like in the past... when they still had the possibility of turning everything fine without that much of consequences. They saved everyone but he couldn’t stop feeling like he lost so much out there...  
“Allura...” he whispered, just to let his mouth feel the sound of her name once more.

He wondered how his life could be with Allura in it. Maybe they would be already living together. Maybe they would love to dance together and she could teach him how the alteans used to dance. Maybe they would also love to travel together, here on Earth and in Altea. Maybe they would kiss every night before going to sleep. But anything of that would happen, never. Allura was gone and she would never come back. She deserved better. Lance wished he could have given her a bit more of peace.

In those few days that the couple were together he was filled with that sensation that only love can give: like having one star in your chest. But then he broke. All his hopes, his illusions and everything crashed into a million of pieces. That felt worse than bleeding. It felt like agony. That beautiful star turned into a blackhole. Lance knew he felt better now but he wasn’t completely healed and he didn’t even knew if he was capable of healing completely. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to love again, was it worth the risk?

“What are you thinking about?” asked Keith.  
Lance didn’t expect him to come so he frightened for an instant.   
“I... I don’t even know how to put it into words” replied Lance once he recovered “there are just so many things...”

Keith nodded while he sat down next to the tanned boy. They kept silence for a few minutes, just watching to the stars. Keith. Lance couldn’t stop thinking about him neither. That dance was magical, and Lance saw how his loved one revived a tree so he knew how magic looked like. Being so close... his warmth, his eyes, his smile, his ruddy cheeks... everything in Keith was precious. Lance felt something big for him, but that’s why he was so scared... because he sensed the potential of that feeling, he knew how big it could grow... if the love broke again, he couldn’t handle it. He wouldn’t resist a grief like that once more.

“I used to do this when I lost my dad.” murmured Keith as if he didn’t want to disturb the silent atmosphere “The stars made me think about my future but also about my past... I guess I felt a little better after that.”  
Lance sighed.  
“I don’t know if I want to go near those stars again...”  
“I understand... we've passed through much and that’s hard, but that’s also how I’m so sure about all that you’re capable off.”

Lance turned to see Keith’s face for the first time in that night. Keith also looked Lance into his blue eyes. Maybe that intriguing tone of Keith’s eyes could be attributed to his galra side... the reason didn’t really matter, the point was that Lance knew that he could dive in them without the time passing.

“Lance, listen...” started Keith getting closer to Lance “about what happened before...” he put his hand on Lance’s shoulder “I want to tell you something...”

Keith’s heart rushed. He desperately wanted to trust his feelings, he wanted to demonstrate himself that he also could get the ones he loved closer. Shiro and Krolia were the proofs that he needed to be sure that love is always worthy. And Lance... Lance was so special for him, he couldn’t even describe the feel when that boy dragged him into the dance floor and for a couple of minutes there where only them and the music. Keith knew that he wanted to be with him as long as he could and maybe Lance felt the same way. Keith desired to talk to him, to hug him... to kiss him.

“Don’t say it, Keith, please” thought Lance “We won’t be able to avoid it anymore if you say it”. His old rival was so close. Lance wondered how could be the texture of his skin, how could be his soft voice whispering beautiful words to his ear, how could be the smell of his hair. The boy didn’t even realize that he was also getting closer to Keith.

Keith was poisoned with the dark atmosphere and the low touch of Lance’s breath.

In a moment everything turned darker, but that lasted only for a few instants because then a fluttery purple light flooded them even with the eyes closed. Everything in the universe disappeared with that kiss, even their pasts and thoughts, they were just two boys kissing: enjoying the immense bright. Their lips played like the wings of a bird brushes the air. Both of them placed their hands in each other faces, like trying to retain the moment as long as they could. This was the most beautiful kiss that no one ever imagined.

But everything disappeared when the two boys separated.

Keith’s unbelieving face turned into a shy smile that was hiding an enormous ineffable emotion. Sadly that beautiful smile that meant so much was destroyed with Lance’s terrified expression.

“Lance...?” asked Keith, now fearful too.  
“This isn’t right...” he babbled.  
“What? Why not?”  
“This is wrong, Keith!” He shouted as he stood up “This is so wrong!”  
Keith stood up too and tried to reach Lance’s hands that didn’t stop fidgeting.  
“Lance, calm down. Whatever I did, I’m sorry, I just thought...”  
“Shut up, mullet!” Yelled Lance as his voice cracked “You don’t understand anything!”  
Lance pushed Keith’s hands abruptly and he ran away.

The half-galra boy couldn’t be more confused and damaged at the same time. He tried his best and Lance just pushed him away. He didn’t know if this was the best decision but he ran after him.

Lance wasn’t so far away.  
“Lance! Wait!” he listened, then he stopped running.  
“What do you want, Keith?!” He screamed trying to not cry so much.  
“Hey, I don’t know what I did wrong but I know you... I know you’re not ok and I don’t want to leave you...” he took a deep breath “Because I feel something for you, ok?”

Lance took a step back and, instinctively, he lifted his arms to protect his chest. He felt how his knees started trembling.  
“I felt something for Allura!” He sobbed “I failed her, Keith! You’re not her! I’m not planning to replace her!”

Keith’s heart cracked. He was wounded. He thought that he would never feel like this again. He thought he would never let anyone to hurt him like this again. Unconsciously, he let his old instincts to guide him.

“Well, then with your logic...” his voice was sassy “you were her replacement for Lotor.”

Keith saw how Lance prepared to push him, everything went so fast but he didn’t really want to do anything to dodge him. Anyhow, the coup was so much stronger than he expected, so Keith also hit the ground.

“Don’t you dare say that again.” Threatened Lance, angrier than ever.  
“Yeah, I don’t care...”  
“I don’t care about you neither, I’ll go now. You can have your ship, I’ll find my way.”  
“Fine.”

Keith stayed on the ground. A few moments after he lost Lance on the distance, the first tear wet his cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

### Chapter 6

Hunk was spending a few days on Earth, in his family’s house. He came with Shay. The couple was specially happy because of their achievements in the culinary world. At a certain hour on the morning Hunk’s family left to buy some things, the truth is that they wanted to give Shay and Hunk some space, at least only for a short time.  
“So... what do you want to do now?” asked Hunk with a seductive tone once his family left.  
Shay giggled.

In that moment the doorbell interrupted the scene.  
“I’ll go!” said Shay as happy as she used to be.

When she opened the door, she found a destroyed version of a hero. Keith was standing outside the house. His face was cracked with sore and maybe with a bit of anger too. It seemed that he didn’t sleep the whole night. Shay didn’t know what to say.  
“Hi, Shay.” Even his voice sounded exhausted.  
“Hi, Keith. Please, come in.” She responded, a bit confused “Are you ok?”  
“Ugh... yeah, kind off... maybe not.”

She guided him to the room where was Hunk.  
“Shay? Who was it?” Asked Hunk with loud voice before he noticed that they had just arrived to the room.  
“Look! Is Keith!”  
“Keith!” exclaimed the yellow paladin.  
He received Keith with a hug.  
“It’s so nice to see you!” In that moment he realized Keith’s countenance “Oh, but you don’t look very nice.”  
Keith wrung his mouth.  
“I’ll give you two a moment.” Mumbled Shay and she left.

The house was full of photographs, all its walls had one at least. Most of them were from the family. Keith guessed that the newest one was that one where Hunk and Shay were together, Hunk still had the paladin suit. Keith was so happy for him, he had all he could ever dreamt of.

“Come here.” said Hunk with a smile “it’s comfy.”

Keith sat on the sofa with a large groan.

“It’s great to see you again, Keith.”  
“Yeah, same, Hunk, I’m sorry that is in this circumstances.”  
“I’ve never seen you this pissed off, even when we were fighting Zarkon or Honerva... so what’s so bad that’s bothering you that much?” Hunk put a hand over Keith’s shoulder.

The friendship between Keith and Hunk turned stronger in the time they were out of Earth. As he told him once, Keith really admired Hunk. He admired him too because of his personality, he never seemed to struggle to bond with people, even with the galra. Hunk deserved so much the amount of love he was receiving. Plus, he supported him with when Keith found out that he was part galra, he was so thankful for that.

“Well... I guess it’s because Lance doesn’t love me...”  
Hunk’s eyes opened wider.  
“Oh! Did you confessed your feelings?”  
“Uh... kinda.”  
“To be honest, I was afraid that you would never tell him.”  
“What?!” Yelled Keith “Did you knew that I was in love with Lance?!”  
Hunk snorted.  
“Yeah, buddy” he giggled “that was pretty obvious. Oh! Even once I insinuated Lance that there was a love triangle between you two and Allura but he didn’t catch the hint.”  
“Wow... I-I didn’t know that.” said Keith full of incredulity.  
“Anyway... did he reacted badly?” Hunk’s tone turned more serious, but, at the same time, with a bit of tenderness.  
“Yeah...” Keith couldn’t contain himself so much longer. Abruptly, he hide his face behind his hands “He told me that I wasn’t Allura and that he wasn’t planning to replace her... and then he pushed me.”  
“Woah...” Hunk blinked twice “I wasn’t expecting that, are you sure that is all the story?”

Keith shook his head. He sighed and he started the story since the beginning: when he arrived to Earth. Hunk listened carefully, Lance was one of his best friends so he had an idea of what he was feeling. Ever since the days of the Garrison, Lance used to be very open with him, he always told Hunk everything: his adventures with girls, his relationship with his family, and, of course, about his obsession with that rival he was competing with and how much he hated that mullet.

“And I don’t know what to think anymore! He took me on that trip, he danced with me, and also we kissed, I thought that I was reading this right!” Cried Keith “I know that I told him something hurtful that I didn’t meant... actually I’m sure that Allura’s feelings for him was real... but I was hurt, Hunk.”  
“I know, Keith, it’s ok.” Hunk tried to calm him “Don’t you want to apologize?”  
“I do but... I suspect that he doesn’t even want to see me again.” He lowered his head.  
“Keith... Lance is not mad at you” said Hunk with a grin “He’s angry with himself, and that’s because he is confused... actually I think that he reciprocate your feelings but... he just need time to realize that he’s not betraying Allura and that he will be ok if he let his heart to guide him again.”

Keith looked Hunk. That seemed right, he really helped him to understand.  
“Maybe sometimes is hard to be patient” added Hunk “but I feel that Lance could be happy with you, also I know that you already have waited so long for this but maybe a little more could be worthy.”

Keith finally found a piece of hope to cling to. If he really loved Lance, he would do whatever was necessary for him to be ok. The red paladin already have learned that pushing people away wasn’t a good idea, trying to understand them was better.

He thanked Hunk with a hug and he promised to visit him soon.  
“Good luck” said Shay when he left.

Keith wasn’t sure if Lance would choose him over his insecurities, but all that he could do for now was waiting. He really didn’t know how long that would take, but he was going to be as patient as he could.

In the ship he had a message from his mother: “Keith, do you want to join for an informal reunion of the coalition? I’ll send you the coordinates if you want to go.” Perhaps going wasn’t a bad idea. Deep in his heart he wasn’t ready to confront Lance again, not yet.


	7. Chapter 7

### Chapter 7

Lance couldn’t remember the name of the place where Keith and him stopped to spend the night. He didn’t know the hour. The stars couldn’t tell him where to go because, after those years in the middle of aleatory stars, he forgot how the night sky looked like. Thus, he was lost. He was lost in so many ways. In that moment he didn’t want to think about anything, he wished he could just forget all, all that was hurting him so much. Sometimes even the good memories can hurt, and that is absolutely disappointing, weren’t they made for making us happy in the tough times?

Maybe it could be easier to just begin again, without knowing his name. Of course, Lance still had fantastic moments in his life, he could still laugh, he could still have dreams... and he could still love, but in that moment: right there, surrounded by the nothingness, just the grass, the stars and the cold wind, his mind and his heart decided without reason to not let him remember the good memories as they where. Everything in his mind was tragic.

He just walked without any path. Perhaps he walked for hours, but he wasn’t sure and, to be honest, he didn’t care. Lance tried to think about where he wished to be and he failed, everywhere was the same because he would feel like this in every place. That was the most hurtful thing: realizing how damaged he was. All that he tried to avoid during all this time since Allura left just exploded in his face in one second. That wasn’t the only thing. He hurt Keith too.

Keith, the only one who he felt safe with. The only one who tried to understand him. He betrayed all his efforts to get closer. He destroyed all the hope in Keith after that kiss. That kiss turned on the fire. But in that moment... he felt complete. Lance doubted that he could feel something as big as his first kiss with Allura again but... that kiss was amazing, like something full of brightness. And Lance just ruined it. He ruined all. He hated himself for being a coward. Maybe he wasn’t made for love, he was a disappointment for every one.

One phrase surrounded his head: “I would follow you across the universe.” He told it to Allura once... and when the time came, when she needed to go, he didn’t follow her.

After a certain time, he found a little town where he met a man who took him to the nearest airport. There was no longer planes on Earth, they were replaced with more advanced ships, so all the trips could be done way faster than before. He bought a ticket and waited. He was still alone. Then he boarded the ship and waited for it to descend in his destiny. Then he choose to walk home, even if it was far away from the airport. He waited and walked. All this time waiting made him ask himself what he was waiting for. Maybe he was waiting to be ok.

He arrived his home a few hours before the sunset. He was exhausted. Veronica and Acxa were outside watering the plants. Veronica was the first who saw Lance.  
“Lance!” she shouted “I thought you were with Keith!”  
“And I thought you were in... a galra ship or something.” He mumbled, all weary.   
“Why are you here, Lance?” Both girls came closer “You look horrible.”  
Lance snorted cheerless.  
“Yeah... I think I do. Things didn’t go well.”   
“Lance, you’re shoes are covered with mud!” Yelled Veronica “I can’t let you in like that, wait here, I’ll get you another pair!”

Veronica entered the house while Lance and Acxa stayed outside. The weather was warm.  
“So...” Lance said “Why are you still here anyway?”  
“Your mother was a bit sick, nothing to worry about.” Answered Acxa “But Veronica and I decided to stay a couple of days to help her.”  
Lance nodded.

  
“Is Keith ok?” Asked Acxa.  
Lance felt his heart to shiver.  
“I...” Lance felt how his eyes filled with tears “Probably not... We kissed and I-I rejected him in a really bad way so I made him mad too and... everything sucks in my life right now.”

Acxa’s eyes opened wide.  
“I know this is none of my business,” her tone was relaxed “but I know that sometimes can be hard to let anyone in your heart when you’ve suffered much, but sometimes it’s worthy.” She smiled.  
“I just... feel like I’m so damaged that I can’t even take care of myself.”  
“Realizing that you’re damaged is the first step. If you try to listen to your own thoughts you’ll find that the answer is already there, you know what you need to do.”

His heart trembled. That was it. He knew what he needed to do. Everything he wanted was to feel good again, and for that he needed to listen to Allura once more. And he knew the exact place where he could do that. It was now or never, enough waiting. Suddenly he started running again to the road direction.

“Tell Veronica I’ll be out a couple more of days!” He shouted from the distance “And thank you, Acxa!”

In that moment Veronica opened the door, she was carrying a pair of shoes. All she could see was Lance running desperately very far away.

“He didn’t even drink water.” She sighed.  
“Don’t worry, darling” said Acxa “He will be ok.”  
“I know, it’s useless trying to stop him.”  
“Besides...” Acxa hugged her by the waist “we will have his room free for a couple more of days.”  
Veronica giggled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder where's Lance going...


	8. Chapter 8

### Chapter 8

“I need a ship and a wormhole!” Yelled Lance to the young cadet who was in charge to guard the ships when he arrived to the Galaxy Garrison.

All the energy that Lance used for going back to the airport, take a flight and run all the way here, came out of nowhere. He thought that he must looked like a mad. The cadet didn't know what to answer.

“I-Is the universe in danger, Mr. Lance?” She said, a bit afraid.  
“What? No! Sorry… I just need those things for another reason, I'm in a hurry!”  
“Well, I need orders from my superiors to give you a ship but… I could do an exception for you.” Said the cadet as she opened the huge door “Please, choose one, Mr. Lance, and get on board while I ask for the wormhole.”

Lance entered to that big place. The ships were organized in different categories. He just needed a ship for one pilot, the smallest one. Meanwhile, the cadet was communicating with the altean girl who worked for the Galaxy Garrison.

“I need a wormhole, but don't tell it to the commander, is for Mr. Paladin Lance.”  
“Ok.” She said “But if they get mad with us will be your fault.”

Lance and the ship were ready.

“To Altea, please.” Asked Lance through the communicator.

In a few more seconds the portal appeared in front of the ship. Lance’s back shivered. He grappled to the idea that this was necessary for him to be ok, he wouldn't let his memories to betray him again. The ship began to move and then it started flying. He went through the wormhole and then he was there, infront of the planet Altea.

__

 

Coran was having a rest from his diplomatic responsibilities. Those were boring. Sometimes he used to miss The castle of lions. That old life was definitely more exciting, but it was living in constant pain… He didn't know what he preferred. In that moment the guard entered in his room.

“A paladin of Voltron requires to see you, Sir.”  
“Get off!” Said a familiar voice behind him “You don't need to announce me! We’re friends! Remember?”  
“Yes, let him in.” Answered Coran.

Lance entered to the big room where the guards told him that Coran was. The architecture of Altea always liked him, there were so much details in every corner and all was full of color. The alteans seemed to be happy in their new planet. The Allura’s sculpture was outside, she always had flowers in the base. So here was Lance. After that talk with Acxa a hint of what he needed to do appeared in his mind. He needed to listen to Allura once more. That wasn't possible at all, Allura was gone and no one could ever see her again. But that fact made him realize that he didn't know Allura that well to be sure of what would be her advice for him. The lovers were together for only a little time, Lance didn't have time to know her better. Even if he didn't want to admit it, Allura didn't have time either for falling in love with Lance in a more deeply way. Perhaps their love could have been greater, he could never know, that was a open wound. In fact, what Keith said could be true: maybe Lance was the replacement for Lotor. Maybe he couldn't talk with her anymore, but he could talk with the only one who was with her since she were a child: Coran.

“Hi, Coran.” He said, a bit concerned for not finding the way to start talking.  
“Lance!” Yelled Coran as he hugged the boy “It’s so nice to see you once again! What brought you here?! You look horrible!”

Apparently, Lance was still looking exhausted and covered with dust and mud.  
“Yeah… is the second time that I hear that today… or was it yesterday?”  
“Well, come in, take a sit. Let me give you a cup of tea and some snacks that I must have in here.”

Coran searched for those things while Lance was fidgeting. Apparently he was so nervous. He decided to go straight to the point.

“Coran, I want to talk about Allura.” He said pressing his eyelids.

Abruptly, Coran abandoned his cheerful mood and acquired a more solemn one.  
“What to you want to know?” Coran sat between Lance.  
“I… I don't know where to begin. I just feel… lost, Coran. Since she left I can't stop thinking what could have happened if she didn't had to do that sacrifice, I mean, between us. I'm not sure exactly what she was feeling for me, why she gave me an opportunity… I mean, she was afraid that she would be alone when the war ended, maybe dating me was just an impulse. She never told me how she was dealing with all what happened with Lotor. I just feel stuck there, I’ve been avoiding this thoughts for a while and they have been damaging me… I’m not sure why I'm this lost. Maybe I feel that I could’ve done better for her… I-I…” Coran interrupted him by putting his hand on his arm.

“Lance” he began fondly “We all miss Allura. I miss her so much and sometimes I ask myself how life could be if she were still with us. But the truth is that we’ll never know, all those possibilities won't be real, and thinking if we could have done better in the past is useless because we can't change anything. I always considered Allura like my daughter, I knew her since she was a baby and Alfor presented us for the first time… I-I didn't even had time to say goodbye...” Lance saw how a tear fell “She suffered so much, she lost her planet, her family… but even so she always stayed strong till the end because of one thing: she believed in good. Her love was so big that she learned to love all the universe, Lance. While Voltron traveled to defend the universe, she met so many people, and she learned how to love every single being. Allura always knew that she would give her life for the safety of the whole universe, that's why she didn't doubt it when the time came. She gave her life for all of us, because she loved us. Because she loved you, Lance. If she chose to give you an opportunity then I'm sure it's because she felt something real, maybe that feel could become in something more with the time but we’ll never know and that doesn't even should matter right now… Because you will always value those memories with her, and also because you have your life, the life that she wanted you to have. Allura wouldn't want you to suffer, or to be attached to her forever, she would want you to be happy.”

Lance started crying. He hide his face and his tears behind his hands. Coran comforted him with a hug. Coran wanted to cry too.

“It's hard, Lance” he whispered “It's hard trying to continue, but we must try for her. Allura defeated the greatest fear for her love, because she was sure that it was worthy, and I think she was right.”

The two silhouettes stayed there, in a long fraternal hug. They accompanied each other's suffering. They let their their wounds to ache. They let their tears to fall. They talked about their memories, but also about the present and the future. They laughed and they smiled. Maybe the present was hard to confront, but now Lance was sure that he could do it with the time, being patient with himself, letting himself to feel. He finally felt safe in his own skin, specially because he knew that he didn't had to face the present alone, he had his family, Coran, his friends… and he had Keith. He felt the urge to give Keith an apology, but in that moment he felt so exhausted that he couldn't help but fall asleep.

“I just received an invitation of the coalition for an informal reunion” told him Coran before Lance fell asleep “Do you want to come?”  
“Yeah…” Lance yawned “That sounds fun.”

Coran let Lance sleep in that room for a couple of hours. Coran was happy that he came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering... yes, the informal reunion of the coalition is the same of the one that Krolia invited Keith.


	9. Chapter 9

### Chapter 9

 

Keith was hardly trying to enjoy the strange reunion. He wondered why the coalition wanted to make this mysterious event. Keith arrived so early, almost anyone had arrived yet. So he just sat on a fancy coach. There was some people but he didn’t really knew them and they seemed to be talking about polemic themes. After a couple of minutes Pidge and her family came into the big salon.  
“Keith!” Yelled Pidge when she saw him.  
“Hi, Pidge.”  
“Look, I want you to introduce you to someone. He is Chip” she pointed to a robot that was wondering the beautiful place. “It took me a while to configure him because I wanted to give him a life that was as closer to a human’s!”  
Keith eyes opened wide.  
“That sounds amazing, Pidge”

The little robot shook Keith’s hand.  
“It’s a pleasure” he said with a joyful robotic voice.  
“He is a child right now.” Pidge said proudly “But he will grow up in some time, you know, like a human, so Matt and I are trying to educate him, he is like our son. I don’t know what I was thinking.”  
“Yeah...” sighed Keith “sometimes we just flow with the stream.”

The trio stayed talking for a few more minutes.  
The place was extremely big. The faraway ceiling was painted with tiny details that created an illusion of movement, it was like being in a space full of fancy colored stars. At the bottom of the hall there was a small band of galactic musicians. After a bunch of reunions, Keith could easily identify the altean music. He wasn’t sure that those were the kind of songs that used to be played in Allura’s times, but they were currently in the new Altea. The music was slow but with rhythm, it didn’t sound like anything on Earth, specially because of the instruments.

“Oh” Pidge grinned “Look who’s here.”  
She pointed to the entrance. There was Coran and right after him entered a beautiful boy that was dressed with the most elegant altean clothes that Keith ever saw. A light bright suffused him and created around him an almost magical atmosphere. The look of his breathtaking eyes surrounded the place, clearly amazed for the ornaments. Keith thought that his altean marks glow for just a second. That boy seemed to be made of sunlight, he moved a tiny lock of hair that fell in his forehead. Keith couldn’t believe that he was Lance. Keith couldn’t believe that Lance was actually there. Lance seemed to be searching for something (or someone), but that couldn’t be him, right?  
When his beauteous blue eyes met the purple look of Keith an undeniable blush appeared in his cheeks.

“Well...” Pidge interrupted the bloom “I don’t want to interfere with all this hot tension that appeared between you two.” she snorted “C’mon little Chip, I’m going to introduce you to Shiro, he just arrived too.”  
“But, Keith.” Said Chip before leaving “Promise me that you will tell me more about Kosmo next time.”  
“Promise.” Mumbled Keith as he tried to process all the possibly bad results of this encounter.

Just a couple of days ago, he left Lance all by himself after telling him something deeply hurtful. Of course, Keith was wounded too, but he wasn’t sure if Lance was still mad at him.

Either ways, Lance looked amazingly stunning that night. But Keith didn’t wanted to rush or bothering him even more, so he pretended to be distracted (and not with Lance’s handsomeness).

_______

Lance didn’t know if he love or hate those clothes that Coran lend him. Surely they were super stylish, but, for the first time in his life, he didn’t want to get so much attention. Of course that went so bad because at the first moment that he entered to the place, he felt the weight of two bright purple eyes into him. The knees were going to start trembling but he could contain them on time. He thought that Keith wasn’t going to come, this was supposed to be informal and Keith hated being around that much of people, thus it was natural his absence. But there was him. Wearing a blue suit that contrasted with the lightness of his skin. Lance just couldn’t deny it anymore: he was in love with Keith since a long time ago, maybe before the feeling was slight, but now... now he was struggling so much for not letting his eyes to glance him for a while.

Sometimes it’s hard to get to know yourself. The idea of ourselves always starts as a tiny and fuzzy image, with the time that image gets bigger. As the life gives us situations we learn how we react and with that we discover things from us. Some of those can be a surprise and we get proud when we notice that we’re more than we used to think. But some of them can be hard to accept and we deny that they are part of us. That was the sensation that Lance felt the first time he found in himself that Keith was starting to mean something more for him. Firstly it was easy to ignore, but that kind of things can’t be covered forever: the heart always find its way to beat, and that is irrepressible. Lance promised himself to be aware of his thoughts: deny his feelings was hurting him more than accepting them. So, he was bisexual after all.

At that moment all that he could think was being able to spend another night with Keith, maybe in his arms this time. He was going to fix everything in himself, and that included fixing all between Keith and him. Lance listened to the music: this was his call.

“Why are you giggling?” Asked Curtis to Shiro.  
“I’m looking at how Lance is getting closer to Keith, he’s trying to not be noticed.”  
“I thought they were already dating.”  
“Almost... you will see.”

Pretending that he wasn’t realizing that Lance was getting closer was even harder for Keith right now that Lance was awkwardly close for not talking to him. Then, finally, the wait ended.

“Hey.” Said Lance without hiding the high blush on his cheeks “Don’t you want to dance once more?”  
“What?” Keith didn’t expect that “But I don’t even know if that music is made for dancing! Anybody is dancing!”  
“Who cares? That music is beautiful and you are too...” he interrupted himself after realizing what he said “Anyway” he continued, pretending that he didn’t want to faint “Wanna dance?”  
Keith’s hand automatically searched for Lance. They walked to an empty space to dance.

For just a second it seemed that nothing bad happened, there were just them and the music once more. Keith placed one hand on Lance’s waist. This time they didn’t avoid each other glance.

“Keith” began Lance with a low voice “I’m not trying to avoid what I did, I hope that you’ll let me explain.”  
Keith nodded with surprised eyes.  
“It’s ok, Lance. I’m neither trying to avoid it.”  
The music let the two souls breathe. Feeling the warmth of each other body was like arriving home after a while. Lance haven’t felt like this since he met his family after the galra attack on Earth. Everything had changed since then, even Keith. Keith was sure of himself now, he knew who he was, and now Lance knew the importance of that. Lance was safe with Keith, he never was nervous when the two were in front of each other, even now that he lost his mind after that special moment. They had another chance and Lance was sure that he was going to do the right thing this time.

“Are you sure they’re not dating, Shiro? They’re cheesier than us.”  
“I won’t debate that, Curtis, but yeah, they’re not dating, Keith wouldn’t lie about that.”  
“Wanna dance too?”  
“Sure.” Said Shiro with a grin.

After the end of the song, the pair disappeared behind the crowd and nobody saw where they went. In that lonely place they could gaze the stars. It was like they were on the same place and the same day of the kiss. There was an ache in Lance, he really wanted to kiss that boy.  
“Keith.” He pronounced the name as if he was holding the most precious cristal with his mouth “I’m really sorry I did that to you after... you know, I didn’t had the right to shout at you and be so angry...”  
“No, Lance” he interrupted “I’m the one who is sorry about saying that horrible thing about Allura, that’s not true!” Lance didn’t remember seeing Keith that worried since Shiro disappeared “And also I’m sorry if I rushed...”  
“It’s ok, Keith, but... really, I reacted so badly because I was confused but... I want to tell you something...” He stopped abruptly.

  
Lance’s hands were shaking a little. Keith wasn’t sure about what Lance was going to tell him, maybe it wasn’t what he was expecting.  
“Lance” He said with a calmed voice “It’s ok if you don’t want to talk about it, you don’t owe me anything...”  
“No!” He yelled “I-I want to.”  
“Well, then you can trust me” Keith took his hands fondly “Take all the time you need.”  
“I know I can, Keith” He gazed those purple eyes “That’s why I’m so sorry, I know you didn’t deserve all that I did and said. But I was confused, there have been some things that have been damaging me for a long time and I wasn’t ready to confront them... One of those was Allura... but I’ve been feeling and thinking about all and now I’m sure that there’s so much from me that I’ve been ignoring and I don’t want to do it anymore. I know that Allura wouldn’t want me to suffer for the rest of my life and I don’t want it either... What I mean is that I’m ready to heal and I’m ready to know myself. And also...”

Lance saw Keith right into his eyes as he got closer. He never wanted more to be in an eternal hug with anyone but in that moment, with Keith.  
“You” continued Lance “told me that we were going to end the war with me knowing who exactly I was and what I’ve got to offer, but the truth is that I didn’t know that back then... and I won’t judge myself for not knowing me that well then because I’ve learned so much things that didn’t existed for me before. Maybe I don’t know _exactly_ who I am but now I have the determination for continue knowing myself not only now but forever because people never stops growing and learning.” He felt a shiver when he saw Keith’s smile “My point is that I know more of me now, and I am a Cuban Earth boy who helped to save the universe, who loves seeing the sunsets, who loves traveling through the sky and the space, who has an immense affection for his family, who sometimes can be annoying but also supportive, who has suffered so much but also has enjoyed amazing moments, who feels attraction for both women and men, and so much more... and... also... I am someone that is deeply in love with you, Keith.”

Keith felt how in his cheeks appeared a reddish stain. He didn’t know if he was feeling amazingly proud or extremely flustered, maybe both. Keith didn’t know what to say, he tried a couple of times but any word appeared. Lance was struggling too to not succumb into his great emotion, when he saw that Keith wasn’t ready to talk he decided to add something:

“Keith, I know that you feel something for me too and I hope I didn’t ruin it the other day... I would like to try it, Keith, and I won’t promise you that the love will be forever because I don’t know what the life has prepared for us but I do promise that I’ll do my best for making this the greatest adventure you’ll ever had as long as you do your best too for loving me and have patience with me too.” He giggled “I’ve learned that life is unpredictable and you must enjoy all the time that’s possible with the ones you most love. I won’t regret this, I want you to let me love you.”

Keith made a decision. He took between his hands the soft face and he kissed the talkative boy. Lance fell deeply into that kiss. If he wanted something eternal that was this kiss. The kiss meant everything for them in that moment. All they could think about was the feel in their lips: the warmth, the softness, the moisture. Lance bit Keith’s lip softly and then Keith did it too. The hug became stronger, as if the bodies wanted to fuse. The both huff between each little kiss. They let their tongues to touch. They felt that they belonged there, right in each other’s arms. After sometime the kiss ended with the promise that it wouldn’t be the last.

“So, is that a yes?” Giggled Lance, still in the hug.  
“Lance, I’m so proud and relieved at the same time that you could figure out all this about yourself. Lance, you deserve the whole universe. And I promise you that I love all that makes you being you and, now that you’ll let me, I’m not going to let you forget that as long as we’re together.” He stroked one of the altean marks behind his eyes “Also, Lance, I know that you’re not suddenly healed completely, but I will support you every time you ask, and take for granted that I’ll be as patient and comprehensive as I can.”  
“Keith...” Lance felt how a tiny tear wet his cheek “Thank you.”

The couple stood there in a hug that seemed to be endless.

  
______

A few hours before the end of the event Shiro and Curtis were delighting the darkness of the night right between the place where the ships were. So they could see how two familiar shades got into a ship and turned it on.  
“Aren’t those...?” Asked Curtis.  
“Keith and Lance? Yes they are.”  
The ship blasted off and it flew away.  
“I thought that Keith arrived in Krolia’s ship and Lance in Coran’s... did they...?  
“Yes, Curtis, I guess that some things never change.” Shiro said as he remembered the very beginning of his adventure. 


	10. Chapter 10

### Chapter 10

 

The couple traveled through the space for a while. This time the darkness and the light that come among the stars and the clusters wasn’t scary anymore. In the past, this environment was one to be aware of because of the constant danger. Then, it became a reminder of Allura’s sacrifice. But now it didn’t had a meaning at all, it was like a blank space to be filled with the words, the actions and the new story of the new lovers. How the things can change, even the events that seemed to be eternal.

  
“Are you sure that anybody will get angry with us for stealing this ship?” Asked Lance, still wondering the bright and dark nothingness.  
“We didn’t stole it, Lance, we’re going to give it back to Shiro when he comes back to Earth.” Keith smiled.  
“Okay, I trust you, Keith... just because I really wanted to get out of that place.”  
“You said that you wanted to show me something.”  
“Yes!” Lance screamed and then his voice went calmed again “It’s an special place on Earth, it’s near my home.”

Keith nodded while he started to play gently with Lance’s hair, he couldn’t believe his hair was that soft.   
“Hey!” Lance gasped “That’s not fair, I want to touch your hair too.”  
“But you are driving this thing.”  
“Well, now it’s your turn.” Keith rolled his eyes while giggling.  
They swapped sits and once that Keith was driving, Lance could finally caress his black hair.  
“I’ve always wanted to touch your mullet.”   
“Seriously? I thought you hated it.”  
“Nah, not really... the truth is that it suits you really well, even if now is longer.”  
Keith turned and, with an agile movement, he gave Lance a kiss on his cheek. Lance felt the intense blush.

  
“Y-you can’t be this loving without warning me first!” He stuttered.  
Keith snorted.  
“Then I’m warning you now that I will be as loving as I want.”  
Lance grinned, still flustered, and hid within Keith’s hair. After a moment, the two boys were laughing.

 

______

  
  
The flight, even in high speed, lasted for a couple of hours. Meanwhile, the paladins talked about their memories and about the future too: a future that seemed happier. After that time, the Earth appeared in their view. Lance knew exactly where to go.

This place changed so much since the last time he visited it. The autumn fell in this part of the planet. A leaf litter covered the whole ground. Some leaves were still in its place up in the tree’s branches. Everything was painted with a pallet of warm colors. It was like walking through a golden forest. Keith noticed that much of the trees were young, new, maybe this was their first autumn. This place used to be a common park of the community, but now all the human footprint was absolutely covered with grass, soil and leaves. Now it was much more like a natural forest.

They were following a hidden pathway. Lance seemed to know it as if he had walked through it a thousand times before. And maybe he did, but why did he stop coming back to it this longer?

“This place is special for me, Keith.” Mumbled Lance.  
“It’s beautiful.”  
“Yeah...” He sighed “This place was death after the galra attack on Earth, there wasn’t the tiniest piece of life, no plants, no animals... only death stems.”  
“And how it became to this?” Gasped Keith.  
He saw the end of the pathway at the beginning of the roots from a majestic tree.  
“I guess that the life always finds its way... and also this.” Lance pointed to the marvelous tree.

Keith analyzed its beauty. Probably this was the most wondrous tree he ever saw. Perhaps it was not as big as the ones that used to be in Olkarion but it had something that made it feel more alive. Almost all their leaves have already fallen, but the few ones that were still up created a magical effect with the sunlight. The wind surrounding it felt like a slight song.

“Allura healed this tree, Keith.”

Keith saw Lance, firstly a bit afraid but when he noticed the calm in Lance’s smile he felt that everything was going to be fine. So this was it... that’s why the tree was this alive, maybe Allura left a part of her in this tree, and then, in this forest.

“I-I want to say her goodbye, but in a better way this time.” He mumbled as he touched gently the tree.

Keith got closer to him. He took Lance’s hand and smiled at him.

“She deserved better, Lance. But so do you.”

Lance breathed deeply.  
“I know. She will always be an important part of my past and I won’t let anyone to forget her word, but now I want to let me discover myself once more... and I want to be with my future, you’re my future, Keith.”

Keith gasped.  
“So you meant it when you said that in that weird space game?!”  
Lance giggled.  
“Maybe I did.” He grinned.  
“So you have been this cheesy since forever?” Keith laughed.  
“Hey!” Yelled Lance kind of offended.  
“I’m joking!”  
“Since when you know how to joke, Keith?” He snorted “I thought you were always like _oh, look at me, I’m Keith and I’m super mysterious, disciplined and all grumpy_.” said with a silly tone.

Both laughed for a while. Seeing Lance laughing remembered Keith how dearly he loved seeing his smile and listening to his chuckles. Since the end of the war Lance became less happy, but maybe now he could go back to it. Maybe even Keith could make him laugh. He felt a flutter in his heart.

“But seriously, Lance” he said when he finally could talk again “You are my future too, even if we don’t know how that future is going to end, I have the feeling that we’re going to enjoy this as much as we can.”   
“After this whole trip, I’m sure of that.”

Keith took Lance’s hands again and they tangled as if they’ve always belonged there. The couple got closer. They let the heady atmosphere to fill them with desire. And they kissed. The wind and the tree seemed to sing a powerful song about love. Some leafs surrounded them as if they wanted to view the kiss before touching the land. The tree protected them with its shadow. And that kiss tasted like a promise: as sweet hope.

The both ended up cuddling at the bottom of the tree. Playing with their hands, and looking each other deeply into their starry eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

### Chapter 11

The night was about to end. The first rays of sunlight shone through the empty spaces between the curtains. Outside was cold, but there, within that much of blankets the temperature was warm and Lance really loved that. But he definitely loved more being next to Keith, they were so close in a messy hug. Keith’s hair was all disheveled and even so he still looked beautiful. Lance gave him a little kiss on his forehead.

He remembered when they started their adventure together. Some years have passed since then. The relationships are never easy and theirs wasn’t the exception but Lance felt that everything was worthy because he never even imagine that he could love with the intensity that he loved Keith. With him everything tasted better, the colors were brighter, and the moments were wonderful. He was enchanted when someone asked for a story about their adventures, they’ve went to so many places that he never knew where to begin.

Keith always have said that he appreciated not having a real routine: they always travel to places here on Earth or to other planets, they join the Blade of Marmora to help, and Lance likes to work on his family’s farm.

Keith moved a little making a tiny noise. Lance went back to the blankets and he hugged him.  
“Keith...” he whispered “I love you so much, like, I don’t even feel that those words are enough to say all I feel for you. You are so dumb, Keith, I don’t get how you can be so strong, rude and moody while you also can be soft and caring with me. It doesn’t matter that we fight sometimes, we can never stay angry and probably that’s because I’m the master of joking and I always make you laugh, but... you always try to be this comprehensive and you try to control your impulses... and you listen, you advice me and you do so much. Of course I do much too, mullet, don’t take all the credit. But, what I mean, mi amor, is that I’m so grateful for all of this... and now with this coming... I would lie if I don’t say I’m kinda afraid, but that’s not the word I’m looking for...

Keith wagged and suddenly Lance found a pair of purple eyes.  
“Keith!” He screamed “You were awake?!”  
“Of course, you are so loud.” He mumbled while he rub his eyes.  
“And you listened all I said?!”  
“Yeah... you are so cheesy.” He chuckled “But I really like when you are this soft.”

The both searched for each other’s lips and they gave a kiss.  
“Good morning.” They said as once with a smile.  
Now Keith could hug Lance too.  
“Lance” He began “Seriously, you are the best thing on my life and every moment together has been... amazing.”  
“Even that time when I shouted at you in front of a bakery and I left you?.”  
“Yeah, that wouldn’t be the first time that you left me” he snorted “Besides, after that I bought you a cake in the bakery and when you arrived home I found that you bought the same cake for apologizing.”

The both grinned and then laughed. Then everything went quiet.

“So... are you sure you must go?” Mumbled Lance.  
“Lance, we already talked about this, I must leave...”  
“But” he interrupted “you could do the same here, I don’t want you to leave, not now...”  
“Lance” he took his hand fondly “You will be alright, you are always alright when I leave, this time shouldn’t be different.”  
“Yeah, but that's not true, this time is different...”

Keith was saying the truth. In the last years, Lance worked so much in himself and now we enjoyed so much more being alone, all by himself. But this time...

“Lance...” Keith sighed.  
“Are you sure you won’t regret?”  
“I would never!”  
“I know, I’m sorry!”

The both stayed for a few more minutes together within the warmth of the blankets. There was peace surrounding them. But also pieces of tension that reminded them the pass of time, Keith really needed to leave now. Lance felt a shiver. Lance missed Keith at the first moment when he left the bed. He put on his clothes with a weird slowness.

“Okay, I’m going now.” He sentenced.  
“Fine...” he sighed.  
“Lance... are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m just kind of nervous, you know?” He chuckled.

Keith went all the way back, next to his loved one. He run his fingers through his messy and soft hair, he was just as pretty as always.

“We’re gonna be okay, my love.” They hugged each other tenderly “Nothing will really change you know?”  
“Yeah, we are a good team.” Whispered Lance with a smile. “Actually... I’m so excited… but also nervous.” He laughed.  
“I’m excited too, I know we’re not going to regret this.” Said Keith as he stroked the ring on Lance’s left hand. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” And he never meant it more than now.  
“I’ll see you in a couple of hours after I get ready.”  
Lance winked and Keith’s heart skipped a beat. He left in a cloud of wonder.

The life is always unpredictable. Sometimes you find the love of your life in a rushed and unexpected adventure that only began just because you were curious of what the strange boyish girl of your class was doing outside at the middle of the night. Oftenly you just don't notice when you're getting into something so dark while you're already flying in an amazing blue lion in which you will have multiple adventures and also you will risk your life. You can never know how much someone can change your way to view the world, even if that person seems extraordinary since the begging: with precious white hair and galactic eyes. It's always a surprise finding out how many feelings can be in your heart, even when all of them are dark and seem to be bigger than a black hole that's sucking all your essence. The acts of impulsiveness like deciding to go on an improvised trip with the boy that you might like can guide you to find yourself again, and, with a bit of patience, to the most bright happiness you’ve ever felt. The meanings of life are unpredictable, maybe they don't have any sense, but the truth is that they guide us somewhere and depends on us to view the beauty in everyplace as we try to find a particle of that beauty in our own souls. The paths are hard and you might lose so much, more than you could ever imagine, there might be sacrifices as well, but, at the end, you will have something in return. Lance couldn't help but feel that a new star was burning inside his chest.

They were going to marry. They were going to marry that day. Even if the relationship wouldn't really change since they were going to continue loving this much and they already lived together, they wanted to do it. And this was special.

Lance wore a white suit. He put an altean flower in his pocket. When he saw Keith coming to approach him something cracked in his inside that made him a mess: an intense blush appeared in his face, eyes filled with tears, the incredible happiness in his chest, the need of running towards that handsome man to kiss him. Was it even legal to look that good? Today he could see more of Keith’s forehead, he knew that would drive him crazy and he was right.

“You look irresistible.” Was the first thing Lance told Keith when the ceremony ended and the tanned boy cradled his husband in his arms.

As it happens with the incredible days, the hours passed fast. All went through laughs, jokes, games, music… Even Coran sang a traditional altean song for them. Then the music of _I want to know what love is_ made them dance once more. That day was memorable for everyone.

When almost all of the guests were gone, Keith and Lance scaped to a lone place of the garden. They slipped down, exhausted for dancing so much.

There, they talked about stars, the present and the future. There they talked about love, the kind of love that words are never enough to describe. They knew that this amazing day was over but their story together would continue for a long time, and who knows what else they were going to live, now they didn't fear anything because they were together.

The cold wind made them being closer. Keith gently stroked Lance’s face with his hand.  
“I can't believe you are real.”  
“Am I that amazing?” Said Lance with a provocative tone.  
“You have always been.” Sighed Keith before he tasted Lance’s lips.

Tiny and constant clouds of steam surrounded them before disappearing in the wind. Small noises. The feel that this one was the first and the last kiss, even if that wasn't true, they delighted as if it were. The heat filled them. All they wanted is to be closer. Their chests pressed. Their hands weren't ready to let go each other’s hair or skin.

The moon was lighting the whole night that day, but Keith wouldn't find a brighter light than the one that was in Lance’s blue eyes, neither do Lance.

And so, Lance continued surrounding himself with the things he loved. Now, aware that there is always calm after the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. Thank you so much for the ones who read it! I hope that this little story made you smile.  
> Remember that this characters are ours, they are made for us, so if you didn't like the canon story, there are thousands of others stories that are as valid and valuable as the canon one.
> 
> Well, thank you so much for reading. If you want, you can follow me or maybe ask me something or whatever on queer-quetzal (Tumblr) or queer.quetzal (IG), I'm trying to be more active.
> 
> Happy new year, everyone!


End file.
